


A Divine Meal

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Digestion, F/M, Incest, Mind Break, Sadism, Soft Vore, Vore, Weight Gain, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Divine invites a couple of Grimmkin to her tent. Things don't go well.
Relationships: Divine/Grimmkin (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 11





	A Divine Meal

The Grimmkin novice followed his enter brother into Divine’s tent. He clung tightly to his brother’s side, nervous about meeting with her. His brother was a Grimmkin Master, considerably larger and stronger than he was. His presence offered some comfort in the face of the encounter awaiting them. 

The novice asked, “Brother, do we have to do this?”

He nodded solemnly in response. “Yes. She’s our superior in the Troupe, and we cannot reject her call. Just stay close to me, and you will be fine,” he said, patting his brother’s head reassuringly as he did so. 

But the Novice was still nervous. How could he not be, with all the stories surrounding Divine? They said she was a cannibal who ate up bugs that struck her fancy. But that couldn’t be true, could it? Grimm would have kicked her out long ago if she had done anything like that, right? He clung closer to his brother’s side as they entered the tent. 

Divine was laying in the middle of her room, coiled up like a snake. She arose suddenly, when the brothers entered. “Good, good! You came, you came!” She gestured to the tent flap behind them. “Quickly, seal that up! I have some urgent matters to discuss with you two!” 

The Novice hesitantly bound the entrance shut using one of the Troupe’s spells. They didn’t like this. Why did she need the door shut? What could she want to discuss? She wasn’t going to eat them, was she? 

The Grimmkin Master sat down in front of Divine. “Hmph. Tell us what you desire. We must soon be back to preparing for the Ritual.” 

Divine chittered excitedly. “Oh, I’m so happy you two came! I’ve seen you two wandering about, doing tasks with one another. May I just say, you two are positively adorable when you’re working together!” 

Novice blushed. “D-do you really mean it? You think I’m cute?” 

The elder brother elbowed him cautiously, causing Novice to cross his stubby arms over his own mouth. “We appreciate the compliment, Divine,” he began, “But we really must know what you desire of us. We really do have work we must attend to.” 

Divine didn’t seem to even hear what he said. “And you, my Grimmkin Master! So round and chubby, yet so strong and elegant! You are truly a sight to behold!” 

The Master thought he heard a hint of lust on her voice. He decided to just cut to the chase, “Are you… hitting on me and my brother?” 

Divine sat further upright, and grinned. “If you want to look at it that way, yes.” 

The Grimmkin Novice felt shameful feelings rise up in him. “You- you really mean it? You want to mate with us?” His elder brother was too stunned by the proposition to respond properly. He just sat there, stunned and confused. 

Divine just giggled excitedly. Divine thought she had them right where she wanted them. “Ah, so eager! You two will be great for my purposes.” 

But then the elder brother shook himself out of his stupor. “Wha- no! I must apologize, Divine. But I don’t think that would be proper for us members of the Troupe!” 

Novice seemed let down by this, his head sunk slightly. He was still a virgin, and had been looking forward to experiencing sex for the first time. Still, he’d follow the lead of his brother. Shakily, he said, “Well- if he doesn’t want it, then neither do I.”

But Divine already had everything she needed. Their fates were sealed from the moment they stepped foot in her tent. “Don’t be silly, boys.” She said, chidingly. “You, Grimmkin Master. Come here for a moment.”

The elder brother edged back. “Why? What do you want with me?” 

Divine said in her best commanding tone, “You’ll see in a moment. Just come here.” 

Hesitantly, he approached. “Alright, just tell me right now what you desire-” 

As soon as the chubby elder brother was within range, Divine reached out and grabbed him. He shouted, “What? Unhand me this moment!” 

Divine chuckled, saying, “Well, if you insist…” 

In one quick movement, she stuffed the elder Grimmkin into her mouth. It took both brothers a moment to understand what was happening. But when they did, they were both utterly overtaken by panic. The elder brother cried out, and beat at the sides of Divine’s mouth. His tail was still sticking out of her mouth, flicking every which way in an attempt at escape. 

The young brother fled to the door, and started working desperately to undo the spell he’d placed on it, all the while yelling for help to whoever would listen. 

Divine just sat there, indulgently sucking on her treat. The Master was so soft and chubby, it was like having a big marshmallow in her mouth. She ran her tongue across his body, relishing in his small attempts at resistance, and indulging in how desperately he tried to escape her. After a few moments, she sucked his struggling tail into her mouth, so that he was all in there. 

The elder brother shouted out, “Let me go, you fiend! Lay a hand on my brother and I will end you!” But Divine ignored him, and just kept on enjoying her snack. She had other things in store for the younger Grimmkin, she wasn’t going to eat him just yet. 

Novice had soon undone most of the bindings on the door. He could be outside the tent in just a few moments or so. But could he leave his brother in the clutches of that beast? He had to try and do something. As soon as the binding split, he turned to look back at Divine and his brother. He turned around just in time to see Divine swallow his elder brother. 

The Grimmkin Master felt as the walls around him constrict as Divine swallowed him. He cried out once more as he descended down her throat, and into her belly. As soon as he plopped down in there, he started kicking and punching at her walls in a panicked mania. He tried to call out for help, for his brother, but his cries were muffled by his gut. Divine just rubbed her belly contentedly. 

The younger brother started on at the display, stunned and terrified. He could’ve just tore out the door then and there, but the sight bade him still. Divine sat, satisfied. She knew that he wouldn’t flee. Not without his precious brother. After a few moments, he manages to croak out, “My brother… let him go!” 

“Oh..?” Divine said, tauntingly. “And what are you going to do if I don’t?” 

“I’ll, I’ll-!” Suddenly, the younger Grimmkin charged at Divine, flinging a volley of fireballs. They landed on Divine without doing much damage. Silly of him to think that’d do much, she thought. She was an elder member of the Troupe, fire wouldn’t do much to her at this point. 

Once he was within close range, Divine coiled around him in one swift motion. He was small enough that Divine could constrict him with ease. In the tail surrounding him, Novice felt the struggles of his elder brother. He was still pushing and kicking, crying out for anyone that could hear. Novice called out to him, “Brother-! I promise I’ll save you! I promise-!” 

But Divine had other plans. She carefully positioned the tip of her tail, her ass, in front of the Grimmkin. The Novice blushed, and then said shakily, “What- what is the meaning of this?”

“Ah,” Divine said, prey well within her grasp. “Well, you desired me earlier, did you not? Now you can have your way with me all you like. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?” 

Novice let out a little moan as Divine teased him with the tip of her tail. It was positioned right in front of where his slit was. With just a little probing, his cock came out of it, rock hard. The poor Grimmkin was utterly overwhelmed with emotions and desires, feeling both the intense desire to save his brother, and the intense desire to fuck what was being offered to him.

As a member of the Troupe, he rarely had time alone. He rarely got the chance to pleasure himself. It had been months since he’d done it last. And now here was Divine, throwing herself at him. The conscious part of himself objected, but the animal lust inside of him was overpowering, and it demanded he give in. 

Wordlessly, Novice took the tip of Divine’s tail with his stubby arms, and led his cock into it. At once, he melted, a long-repressed moan escaping his mouth as he pumped Divine with his short cock. Her ass wrapped tightly around him, and with how closely Divine was holding him, he had little choice but to indulge in his desires. 

Inside of Divine’s gut, the elder brother was caught in a mixture of panic and total disgust. Divine’s belly was holding him tightly, to the point where struggling was sapping him of all of his stamina. The walls pushed in tight around him, rebuking any attempts at resistance. He already felt her belly starting to gurgle him away into nothing. 

But what was worse was that he heard enough of what was going on outside to know that this beast had captured his brother. And what was worse, from what he could hear, he was making love to her. The betrayal and disgust struck deep. He was fighting for his life while his brother fucked his captor. The Grimmkin Master cried out, “Brother! Do something! She’s- she’s going to kill me!” 

His younger brother heard this, but didn’t respond. Novice was so overtaken by emotions and fear that, in mental desperation, he had escaped into the one most readily available and accepting: lust. He hugged Divine’s ass with his stubby arms as he pumped into her, tight walls holding his small cock tenderly. His tiny thrusts into her bulky form were like nothing he ever felt before. He was gasping, breathing ragged with lust. 

Novice’s cock was all aflame with delight as it bucked and fucked into Divine. He let out little moans of pleasure as he slammed in and out of her with increasing desperation and carnal desire. He felt his brother’s struggles all around him, growing weaker with every moment. The elder brother pushed and kicked at the bulk around him, but it did not yield. He didn’t know how to save Master, and he didn’t know how to save himself. So he followed the animal lust in front of him. 

Master was pushed into a tighter and tighter space as Divine’s gut began to go to work on him. Dimly, the elder brother realized that this was how he was going to die. Gurgled away in the gut of a glutton. He was running out of air in her belly, and realized that his brother wasn’t going to rescue him. Novice was going to make love to Divine, even as he was digested into chub. He started crying weakly, vaguely calling out for his brother to do something, anything, to save him. “Please… I don’t want to go like this! Novice, help me, please…”

His younger brother heard these words, but didn’t do anything with them. He just fucked harder into Divine, grasping her ass even harder. He heard one last vague muffle from his elder brother before he went totally silent. Tears formed in Novice’s eyes as he fucked Divine, rushing into the one refuge he still had left. 

“Oho!” Divine said, massaging her tail. “It looks like your brother’s been dealt with. He should be honored, really, to become a part of someone like me.” 

Novice just kept on pounding, letting the pleasure override anything else. The knowledge of what had just happened to his brother kept him from cumming, but each thrust still brought with it a new wave of fire that swallowed up the tiny Grimmkin. 

Divine’s gut quickly worked away much of the elder brother. As it did so, Divine’s form started to chub up. He’d been a rather large sweet, after all. Her tail grew larger and softer as more of Master was chubbed away onto it. Novice felt this, Divine’s tail pushing in around him on all sides. Soon, he could hardly feel anything, except for lust and the walls of Divine’s tail closing in softly. 

“Do you feel that, my Novice?” Divine said, beaming. “Your brother is pressing in all around you, now. Soon, you two will be closer than you could have ever dreamed…”

“Brother…” Novice choked out. He reached his arms out into the chub surrounding him, feeling his brother. The walls of her tail just closed in tighter as more of his brother was worked away. They squeezed him softly on all sides, making escape more and more impossible. 

“Brother…!” He repeated the word, this time with more excitement and lust. His mind was cracking under the horrors he was being subjected to. Novice thought tenderly about his brother, about how much he loved him, and how much he looked up to him. He started pounding Divine harder as the walls pushed in all around. 

Soon, Novice felt an orgasm rising up in him. From his broken, warped perspective, he was fucking both Divine and his brother at once. His moans rose higher, and his tiny cock thrust and tiny body fucked harder against Divine as the pleasure rolled up inside of him. Divine was pleased to see her prey break like this. It was one of her favorite parts of this routine. 

She stroked the top of his head gently, and urged him on. “Come now, cum. Do it for me, do it for your brother.” 

Novice stammered against. He looked up at Divine’s pleased face, her bulky form pressing in all around. He slammed harder and harder into her, and then finally cried out, “Divine- Brother! I’m- I’m-!” And with one final thrust, he came in her. 

His cries of pleasure were muffled by the bulk surrounding him, but they were impressively loud nonetheless. His cock erupted with carnal fire, and he bucked rapidly into Divine, filling her as much as his small form was able. Every thought in his mind was for now replaced with nothing but the searing pleasure he got out of cumming in Divine. He felt his brother push in on all sides, something that only made the poor Grimmkin orgasm harder. 

Divine watched on, all too happy with how things were proceeding. She gently stroked his head again, listening to his happy, broken moans. Soon, he totally emptied out inside of her. He was left gasping, breathing ragged as the orgasm took all the stamina from him. He looked up into Divine’s eyes, as if to ask, “Did I do well?” She nodded in response. 

But she wasn’t quite done with her snack yet. She stroked his head tenderly, and asked, “Would you like to be together again with your brother?”

The broken Grimmkin nodded, robbed of language by the orgasm. In response, Divine re-adjusted her tail. She placed its opening under the bottom of the Grimmkin, still holding him tight with her bulk. Then, she gently pushed upward, taking his tiny tail in her ass. 

Novice was far too broken to resist, or to even fully understand what was going on. Divine took one of her claws, and used it to gently push down on his head. He shivered as he felt his body be shoved into the cum-soaked opening, and deeper into Divine. He didn’t struggle or resist, he just wanted to be with his brother again. 

With one final push down on the Grimmkin, Divine managed to fully shove him inside. He felt as her tight walls surrounded him, pushing and pulling him further and further into her body. Soon, he was right where Master had been when he was eaten. Unlike his elder brother, however, Novice did not struggle. His mind was too broken to resist, or to even think straight. He just gave in, and let Divine re-unite him and his brother. 

“Brother, oh brother,” he murmured as Divine’s walls pushed in harder on all sides. As her gut started to work him away, he didn’t even think of fighting back. He just let it happen. Divine started playing with herself. She’d put it off, not wanting to cum too soon. But now that things were at an end, it seemed like a fitting conclusion. 

Soon, Novice was on the edge of a blackout. He wasn’t sucked up in despair or anger. He was vaguely happy. He was going to be together with Master now. The last thing he thought of was his brother. 

Divine giggled with glee as she felt the younger brother stop struggling, and she came. This had been a delicious meal, indeed. She rested her upper body on her tail, feeling how chubby this latest meal was making her. It wasn’t too much of a surprise, considering how chubby that elder brother was. But she had yet to add the younger brother to her form, and she waited for her gut to work him away. 

She laughed as he watched her tail grow yet thicker and rounder as the younger brother was added to it’s girth. She hadn’t thought he’d fatten her up much, but she’d been proven wrong. Novice added to the contributions that his brother had already made to her body, thoroughly rounding her lower body out to around twice as chubby as she’d been before. She grinned as she realized that the younger brother had gotten his wish. He was now reunited with his elder brother. 

Now finished with her meal, she began slithering to the entrance, adjusting to the new weight all around her body. She’d have to tell Grimm that she’d gone and indulged herself once again. She wasn’t looking forward to the lecture about how she should only eat the bugs of the Kingdom’s they come across. But she did know that the Troupe Master would never punish her, or kick her out. 

Because he knew that if he tried, he'd be next.


End file.
